


I'll never be over you

by elvensxadia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Adam dealing with the death of Shiro, Drabble, M/M, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, adashi, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvensxadia/pseuds/elvensxadia
Summary: Adam still hears his voice.





	I'll never be over you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever posted, but have some Adashi angst.

It’s been a year since Takashi died, but Adam still hears his voice.  
It first started off as whispers, when it was in the night and he had just gotten done with grading some assignments. Or when he was sitting in his office early in the morning and it was so quiet that he could his heartbeat. Takashi’s voice would waft through the room and fill up his ears.  
And every time this happened, he would freeze and revel in the sound. Adam savored it like a sweet dessert. He would replay his voice in his head until it was the only he could hear. His environment would drown out from his mind and all that was there was Takashi.  
And just for the slightest second, it felt like he never went on that mission. It felt like everything had been the way it was before he left. That after a long day of dealing with dumb ass kids, he could walk into their apartment and Takashi would be singing some obscure punk song while making dinner.  
It’s worse at night. With each howling wind, Takashi’s voice pierces through his ears and it’s almost like Adam can feel his body right next to him.  
It’s been a year, and Adam still isn’t over Takashi Shirogane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, send me an ask on my tumblr (elvenxadia) or leave it in a comment!


End file.
